We're in this together
by Butterflycutie88
Summary: Sequal to I can't take my eyes off of you! Kelsi and Ryan have been dating for 5 months. Ryan gets sick and starts to push Kelsi away, can Kelsi stay with him even when things start to get rough?
1. Chapter 1

Kelsi Neilson made her way down the stairs to her kitchen. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Ryan Evans, to get to her house. She walked into the kitchen and started putting snacks onto the table. About five minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" She screamed running to the door. She opened the door and smiled, Ryan was standing there with flowers in his hand. "Hey baby." She said leaning up to kiss him. She grabbed the flowers from him and started walking back into the house with Ryan following behind her.

When they got to the kitchen Ryan sat down at the table and Kelsi went to the counter to get the drinks. "What do you want to drink Ry?" She asked taking out two cups.

"It doesn't matter sweetie. I will drink whatever you have." She poured two glasses of sweet tea and made her way back to the table. She handed him his drink then sat down across from him. He pulled out his Drama folder and she pulled out her notes for the song he was going to audition too.

When they were done going over the new notes they added she pulled out her English notebook and he pulled out his math book. They did there homework in silence and when Kelsi looked up to see what Ryan was doing she saw him passed out on his English folder. "Baby, wake up!" She gently rubbed his hand and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pass out on you! Sharpay has been working my butt off lately!" She smiled and nodded her head. She then took her hand in his and held his hand for a couple of minutes. He smiled at her and moved himself closer to her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her forehead. She looked up at him and kissed him gently on the lips then ran her hand down his face. While doing so she felt how hot he felt.

"Baby, it seems like your running a fever. Are you feeling okay?" She held her hand up to his forehead then felt both of his cheeks. He looked down at her and nodded his head yes. "Are you sure? You feel like your burning up to me. Should you go to the doctor." He pushed her away and she could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why do you keep asking if I don't feel good, when I am telling you that I do? I promise I don't feel bad at all! If I felt bad I would go the the doctor myself. So stop talking! I promise I feel fine!" He pushed himself out of his chair and stormed to the front door and slammed it behind him. Kelsi just sat in her chair in complete shock and started to get tears in her eyes. Ryan had never yelled at her like that. Not in the 5 months that they had been dating.

Kelsi was still in shock when her mother came walking through the door. "Why did Ryan storm out of the house like that? Did you guys get in a fight? If you did, the next time that something like this happens...don't let Ryan slam my front door." Kelso looked up at her mother and her mother just nodded. "Ok I am sorry. I know this isn't the right time to crack jokes but hun, you have to understand, he is a very busy guy. I am sure that Sharpay doesn't help in the matter either! I am sure she works him to the bone. Don't blow up on him okay. And I am sure he didn't mean his actions either. I am sure he will come around soon. He always does."

It was true. In the 5 months of them dating they had gotten into little arguments, here and there, and they aleays made up. He would bring her flowers everytime and even for no reason at all. They were in love and they didn't care what people said. They had been in love since the very beginning of there high school career. Though, Ryan had loved Kelsi since 1st grade. People said they were stupid and rushing into things but, they knew how they felt for eachother and didn't care what people thought. They knew eachother and that is all that mattered to them.

About twenty minutes later, Kelsi heard a knocking on the door. She walked up to it and there stood Ryan with a bundle of flowers in his hand. She looked up at him and waited for him to speak. "I am so sorry Kelsi! I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just so tired and I don't want you to think something is wrong. I promise I am okay." She nodded her head and looked down.

"I am sorry too! I shouldn't have kept asking when you kept saying you were fine. I should have known to stop nagging." She smiled up at him and he handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, so since we have that settled. You want to go meet Sharpay and Troy at the diner and eat some dinner?"

"Yea, just let me go get my contacts on and a sweater. I will be right back!" She ran up her stairs and got ready then came running down and grabbed Ryans hand and led him to her car. They drove to the diner singing music and being a regular couple. Little did they know that something was wrong with Ryan and it was gonna happen sooner then expected.

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter of my new story! Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys...I am sorry to say this but I don't know if I am going to keep writing this story or not. I have only 3 reviews and I know more people have read this then 3 people. I mean, If you guys would like me to keep writing this story, let me know! Thanks.**

**Butterflycutie88**


	3. Chapter 3

When Ryan and Kelsi got to the diner Troy and Sharpay were already there. "Hey guys! I'm glad you two made it here." Sharpay said when Kelsi and Ryan sat down at the table. Ryan leaned over and gave her a little kiss on the check and shook hands with Troy.

**(A.N- From now on this is going to be in Kelsi's POV)**

"So what have you guys been up to?" Troy asked while the waiter was placing our drinks on the table.

"Well, I went over to Kelsi's after school today to help with the music and then we studied for awhile. And now, we are here." Ryan answered. "And you guys?"

"Not much really. About the same thing. Except Troy tried to teach me how to play basketball. That was a fun experience." Sharpay said laughing. "I don't think I'm cut out to play basketball. I will stick to the nursing career." We all laughed and then the waiter took our order.

When the waiter left Sharpay leaned over and whispered, "Me and Troy need to tell you something." Ryan and I looked at eachother and then back at Sharpay and Troy. "Troy and I are planning on getting engaged after Graduation."

Ryan's mouth dropped and I just stared wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh, that is wonderful!" He jumped up and gave Sharpay a huge hug and then gave Troy a pat on the back. "I can't believe that my sister is getting engaged! Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" He said sitting back down next to me.

"Well, we wanted to do it when the whole family was together but, you know that dad and mom will never be anywhere together unless it is for dad's buisness so, we decided to just tell you two until graduation. So, do you think you can wait that long?"

We both shook our heads yes and then looked at eachother and smiled. Ryan grabbed my hand and squeezed it under the table and I squeezed it back three times. That was my way of saying to him 'I love you' and he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

**HSM**

When we got back to the house Ryan parked his car in my driveway and turned the car off. "I had fun tonight." I said leaning back in my seat.

"I did too! I love spending as much time as I can with you." He leaned over and ran his hand down my cheek before he leaned in to kiss me. "I love you so much." He whispered into my ear. I kissed him back and ran my hand down his face. I could tell that he was burning up and he must have been able to tell that something was wrong from the look on my face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Babe, your burning up. Are you sure that you are feeling alright?"

"Kelsi I am FINE! How many times do I have to tell you that I feel fine. I am not sick, so stop worrying okay!" Ryan said a little to harshly.

"I can't help it that I worry about you. You are my boyfriend! Can I not be concerned?" I asked rudely, "You know what, forget it!" I said unbuckling my seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"Kelsi, come on, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He said after me. I just walked to my door and shut it and locked it.

I went up to my room and was getting ready for bed when Ryan called me. I ignored the call and got into bed. He called me again before I finally fell asleep. I wasn't going to hear his excuse for his behavior.

**HSM**

When I woke up I saw that it was 9:30 and finally rolled out of bed. I got into the shower and took a nice long hot one. When I finally got out of the shower I went to my closet and picked out the outfit I was going to wear to meet Sharpay in. I finally decided on a pair of jeans and a cute spagetti strap shirt that said "Composer" on it. Troy had found it at Hollister and made Sharpay buy it for me. It was cute.

I got ready and made my way outside. When I got to my car there was a note on the window.

_Kelsi,_

_I am so sorry about last night. I know that I was in the wrong and I feel terrible about it. So please, when you get the chance. Give me a call and we can talk about it. I love you so much._

_Ryan_

I smiled and got into my car. When I finally got to the mall Sharpay called and told me to meet her at Starbucks. When I got there, Sharpay was waiting for me outside with her favorite coffee and mine. "Thank you." I said reaching for my coffee.

"No problem, I thought it was the least I could do for you since you and my brother got in a fight last night."

"Oh, so you heard?"

"Yeah, Ryan came into my room last night and asked me what he should do. I told him to write you a note and put it on your car. But, don't call him back so soon. Make him wait for your call." She said with a sly smile on her face. I laughed and we made our way around the mall.

When I finally got home I put my bags in my room and made my way to the kitchen. When I got down the stairs there was a knock on my door. I opened it up and Ryan was standing there.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Kelsi, I know that you are right. There is something wrong with me. I have been feeling horrible lately. I think I have come down with something. I think it is stress related but, I don't want to go to the doctors. You know I'm scared of them."

"But baby, if something isn't right you need to go."

"I know, that is why I came over here. I want you to go with me. I have an oppointment in an hour. So, will you come?"

"Of course. You know I will." He smiled at me and grabbed me into a hug. I smiled at him and squeezed him back.

"I love you, you punk." I said into his chest.

"I know, but how can you resist this smile?" He said smiling down at me. I laughed and leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go!" I said picking up my purse.

"Where do you want to go? We have an hour."

"How about you take me to lunch." I said opening up the door.

"Ok." Was all it took for him to answer before he grabbed my hand and led me out to his car.

**Ok guys, there is chapter 2. I hope it was everything you expected. Please review. It would mean so much. And thank you too all that reviewed and made me realize that I want to go on with this story. It means so much!**


End file.
